Timeline of the MirrorUnUniverse
The MirrorUnUniverse exists for 13.8 billion years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in history of MirrorUnWorld Timeline of the MirrorUnWorld Pre-MirrorUnWorld * 0 ABB - Big Bang occurs, causing the Great Split creating MirrorUnUniverse and UnUniverse by separating it apart * 3 Minutes ABB: Matter forms * 380,000 years ABB: MirrorUnDefeatble Palace is created * 500,000 years ABB: MirrorUnSolar System is created * 1,000,000 years ABB: First stars appeared * 6000000000 BC: First planets appeared * 6000000010 BC: Galeem and Dharkon was born and started a war Creatures * 4000000000 BC: First undiscovered species appeared * 2999999999 BC: The Big Splash forms the seas * 700000000 BC: More undiscovered species appeared * 350000000 BC: Dinosaurs appeared * 100000000 BC: Monkeys appeared, The movie series Ice Age takes place * 65000000 BC: An meteorite falls to the MirrorUnWorld, but it missed * 50000000 BC: Another meteorite falls to the MirrorUnWorld, and made almost all life extinct * 2000000 BC: Humans appeared. HOORAY!!! Prehistoric * 1999999 BC: Phinebunk and Gerb invented the Wheel, Can-tok invented Fire * 1999998 BC: A primitive sponge and a primitive starfish appeared * 1999960 BC: Spongegar, Patar, and Squog discovered fire underwater Ancient * 1524 BC: Phineas and Ferb lookalikes rescued Isabella lookalike in Ancient China Medieval * 1 - Mushroom Kingdom is founded by Toads, and Hyrule is founded * 2 - Phineas and Ferb lookalikes defeated a evil warlock * 3 - A war between the humans and monsters broke out, the humans are more smart and banished the monsters from the underground and sealed them with a magical barrier Industrial * 1776 - United States of MirrorUnAmerica founded * 1800 - Benjamin Franklin discovered Electricity * 1800s - Shroobs invaded the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario, Luigi, and their childhood selves defeated Princess Shroob, her older twin sister, and the Shroob Army Modern * 1946-1951 - Krabs and Plankton starts a business, Krabs and Plankton became enemies, until Krabs founded a perfect formula, invented the Krabby Patty * 1950s - Krabs founded the Krusty Krab after his luck changed when encounters a bankrupt retirement home known as the Rusty Krab * 1960s-1970s - Heinz Doofenshmirtz's parents disrespect him and enslaves him, All people of Gimmelsthump were forced to give up their lawn gnomes for money because of these real gnomes were mistaken as lawn gnomes * 1982 - The reverse engineering craze hits its zenith in 1982 with the band Zanzibar's hit song "What Do It Do" * 1985 - Linda became a famous one-hit wonder * 1980s - Love Händel is formed, Lynn Sr. and Rita fell in love * 1990s - Linda and Lawrence fell in love during Love Händel's final concert, Flynn-Flecther Antiques founded * 20XX - Frisk climbs Mt. Ebott, and fallen into the underground, UnderTale takes place * 2004 - Wikia is founded after partnered with FANDOM * 2005 - Viacom is founded, but Mr. Orangutan killed the real founders and took over Viacom, angering Chara's ghost. YouTube is also founded, until a killer scientist killed the real founder of YouTube * 2006 - Wikia surrendered to the VSTF and forced to partnered with them to keep Wikia vandalism-free * 2007 - Phineas and Ferb builts the Coolest Coaster Ever during the first day of summer, then Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever crashed landed and destroyed Melissa Chase's future and gave her a fear of rollercoasters after Perry The Platypus' fight with Doofenshmirtz 21st Century * Early 2019: Wikia changes their domain name to FANDOM * 2020s - Star Fox became serious and defeats the Shroob Army * 2025-2035 - The Loud Family is banned from Royal Woods, The President took Lincoln Loud away from his family. Viacom changes Lincoln Loud's gender to female and resurrected him into a girl as a creation after took over Nickelodeon. Lincoln Loud died after he sacrificed himself * 2026-2036 - The Vast Loudforce is founded * 2020-2030 - The Krusty Krab 2 is founded, until King Neptune froze Krabs. Spongebob and Patrick must bring the crown in order to save the life of Krabs and Bikini Bottom * 2031 - Phineas and Ferb got busted and were sent to a reform school, until the owner of the reform school zapped Phineas and Ferb into a mutant along with Doofenshmirtz's copied inators. And Candace and Doof tried to turn Phineas and Ferb back to normal, but failed. Until Phineas and Ferb's friends revived them. Melissa founded out that Phineas and Ferb ruined her life. * 2050 - Bowser's spaceship reaches Alpha Centauri. After Nintendo disrespected Waluigi, Waluigi was captured by Galeem and Dharkon and became Godlike and destroyed Nintendo. The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket was banned due to a rivalry between Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Squidward is banned from Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is banned from boating due of his recklessness, fear, and stupidity * 2051 - Wario and the Wa-Team defeated Galeem and Dharkon and saved Waluigi's life * 2055 - Mr. Orangutan infected himself with darkness, in order to become immortal * 2089 - Phineas and Ferb gets captured by Viacom and got turned into a mutant after getting zapped by Doofenshmirtz's 10 inators that Viacom copied. Then Viacom mutated Phineas and Ferb with dirty towels and Doofenshmirtz's 10 inators * 2090s - Viacom builts a space station, The famous 10 Loud Sisters were captured by Viacom and got turned into cyborgs and got infected by darkness. Viacom resurrected Lynn Sr. and Rita (who already died) and they got turned into cyborgs and were infected by darkness Space * 2101 - At war, The YouTube Poop Squad battles against Viacom * 2111 - YouTube and YouTube Poop is destroyed, because of Viacom * 2112 - Vimeo and Dailymotion shuts down. * 2113 - Nickelodeon quits joining forces with Viacom, because Viacom is responsible for stealing Nickelodeon's copyright and characters * 2130 - Disbelief Ruth destroys O.W.C.A. * 2401 - Dr. Eggman builts a space station known as the P.I.N.G.A.S. World War III and End of Days * 3166 - Some dictator was born * 3178 - Some dictator wages war against the MirrorUnUniverse * 3179 - A bunch of dead dictators was resurrected * 3199 - Some dictator was killed * 3200 - The war ends, 30% of the population got wiped out After the Half-Apocalypse * 4002 - Only 60% of the people (of the former population before the Half-Apocalypse) now walk the Earth * 4400 - FANDOM and the VSTF teamed up with Viacom * 4408 - Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco, Activision Blizzard, and other companies formed a resistance. The Satanist Empire is taken over by Googolplex * 4424 - The SSB Squad has a merger with the Cartoon Network Squad, Disney Squad, and other squads * 4425 - The YouTube Poop Squad has a merger with the MLG Squad, and Meme Team * 4500 - Viacom plans to open the Ultra Wormhole, and it worked * Early 4501 - The Ultra Beasts invade MirrorUnWorld * 4501 - A huge resistance attempted to stop Viacom, but fooled by FANDOM * 4600 - The full resistance defeated Viacom and FANDOM. Googolplex dies and Starscream takes over * 4770 - Starcream gets crushed by a Newly Improved Energizer Bunny, The Satanist Empire is dead New Weegee Order Era * 5079 - The Weegee Army takes over Danville, Royal Woods, and the Mushroom Kingdom, creating the New Weegee Order (NWO) * 5103 - NWO is taken over by the Shroob Army Shroob Era * 5121 - Shroobs took over MirrorUnWorld * 5244 - Shroobs attempted to takeover Mt. Ebott, but nothing happened * 5272 - The Shroob Prince got defeated by a huge resistance Neo-Satanist Empirian Era * 5370 - Uka Uka founded a Satanist Empire * 5400 - Uka Uka, along with Herobrine, Kneesocks, and Scanty resurrected Googolplex by giving him a upgrade * 5578 - Googolplex gets killed by Jesus Christ, ending the Neo-Satanist Empire The end and beyond... * 5600 - Viacom, VSTF, and FANDOM summons Void Termina * 5670 - Void Termina destroys Antarctica, Greenland, Europe, South America, and Africa * 5700 - FANDOM and the VSTF betrayed Viacom and attempted to destroy the MirrorUnUniverse * 6000 - The MirrorUnUniverse is destroyed by the VSTF and FANDOM... but the VSTF and FANDOM failed after getting defeated by the MirrorUnDefeatables and saved the MirrorUnUniverse The Viaruscom Arc * January 1, 6666 - Viacom programmed a malware that hacks the Internet, the Viaruscom Arc begins * June 1, 6666 - A war broke out after NaN battles against Mephiles in space * June 2, 6666 - NaN defeated Mephiles * August 3, 6666 - Viacom resurrected the Satanist Empire and Uka Uka * December 1, 6666 - The Viaruscom gets destroyed after the President programmed a kill code along with the Virus Killer Category:Timelines Category:Events Category:History